prats_writing_foreverfandomcom-20200214-history
Mind Games
This is a story about the day my world changed. I was born in a magical world of greek gods, heroes, nymps and Centaurs. Everyday, my world was filled with adventure and danger. I thought that this was the only world, I was sorely mistaken. My name is Mia Pallas, I am the daughter of Athena and a Naiad named Pallas. Now, I feel quite lucky that I was not a daughter of Poseidon or I would probably be sporting only one eye. I had a lot of friends at camp half blood but one night, my attention wandered to a "spark". This was quite unusual, you see, in Camp-Half blood, the demigods each have a cabin that represents their godly parent. I sleep in the Athena cabin. We usually do not get any night time visitors because they have to go through Haries to ove from cabin to cabin. Most nights, in recent history, there had been arguments between our Camp leader Chiron, a centaur who is our immortal teacher, mentor, trainer and a son of Hermes. These arguments always got heated. I filed that into my subconscious for later retrieval. This sparking business really got me wondering and when I see a puzzle, I just need to piece it together. After a couple weeks of daily and nightly sparking, my universe started changing very slowly. It was like, at night, instead of being in my cabin, I was in the Big House, watching these arguments. I was being transported into a slightly different world. One day, I noticed another argument. This person ( was he really a person) was arguing that potatoes were stronger and greater than bananas with the same son of Hermes that had been sparking for all these weeks. Apparently, there had been a big battle which had killed this Hermes child that kept sparking at night ( I will call him Nolan) . I soon understood that Nolan had lost the fight and had been sent to the Underworld, where he escaped. The child of hermes had an odd fascination with bananas, a prosthetic leg and a half eaten hot dog. I needed to find out more about this obssession because, according to Nolan himself, it was tied to a Great Prophecy pertaining to a child of Athena. I had never heard of this Prophecy, I became increasingly interested. . One thing was evident, Nolan was a trickster like most children of Hermes but, he must have been a legacy of Athena because his intelligence was impressive Not only was he smart, a trickster and an escaped spirit, he clained to be the fastest demigod in history. All these argument and gloating interested me. Being a daughter of Athena, I wanted to know more. Slowly, I started speaking to this Emperor potato. The idea was to understand how a Potato could kill a lord of Bananas who was also a hermes child. Gods were the most powerful beings out there, were they not? Demigods are powerful but I also have the hidden advantage of being half nymph. Although the sparking demigod was confusing, the Potato person was overconfident, sometimes rude and seemed to think he was better than everyone. I decided to watch quietly and learn more of what was going on. I watched his interactions with my half brother and this child of Hermes. My interest grew daily. This is when I decided I knew enough to try and make friends with these three people to get an insight on the dynamic of the group and power levels. I realised that my half brother ( Jay), whom I had not met yet was very easy to approach. He was only at camp when the Potato Emperor was at camp.Normally, the protection around the camp would not allow any other than demigods, centaurs or satyrs to enter, so how he entered was a mystery to me. Maybe I was transported to his world or he infiltrated camp. I couldn't know for sure. I noted that Jay, my half brother, sided clearly with the Emperor. Being a son of the Goddess of Wisdom, I assumed he was on the right side so I started speaking to both together. Nolan was harder to approach given his eradic schedule and the fact that he was a spirit. When I did interact with him, I was very careful to appear witty. I know better than to make an enemy of a child of Hermes, let alone a spirit son of Hermes. We agreed on many points. I tried to infiltrate the arguments between the demigod and Chiron and became agreeable. I could see that a confrontation was about to happen. I set an alarm so I could reply immediately to his sparks. I didn't want to miss the slightest comment, which usually was a haha! Mia. Now I knew that I had been noticed by all factions. I had an ace in the whole. One late night, a very nasty argument took place between the Emperor and the Son of Hades, there was much name calling, threatning and desires to destroy each other. Ender even threatened to summon Hades to give back the son of Hermes' spririt to the underworld. As we all know, children of Hermes are incredibly fast. He issued a prophecy, which I imprinted in my mind and disappeared before Hades appeared. When the three were fighting, I always stayed away and watched. When he would spark in the night, I would now speak to the son of hermes and tell him I was impressed and liked bananas better than potaoes. I would smile at his stories and laugh with him and during the day, I would infiltrate the second group. The group now held an Emperor, a scribe who was my own brother and a goddess of dragons and demigods. The very next day, from the day the prophecy was issued. A new being arrived. Well, he did not arrive. It felt like the world around me changed. The scenery was clearer, the blues of the streams were beautiful. It was all mesmerizing, then I was pulled into a darker place with the arrival of the God of Ps. He was charming and seemed kind,I was being showered with compliments and for once, I was not ignored. It felt like I was really seen, like I had value. Category:Fanfictions Category:M.A.S